Unsociable
by Sigmatic
Summary: Is it so weird to be interested in Russia? Alfred had to admit he may just have a crush on her even with taboo insisting that a country should never love another. Nonetheless, Alfred makes it his mission to at least get Russia to come out of her shell and become friends... Or something more? Rated T for swearing, it shall be USxFem!Russia with hinted pairs.


**A/N: This story is a fanmade work and the author does not own any rights to Hetalia Axis Powers, World Series, or Beautiful World. It is rated T since it'll contain swearing and later content that could possibly not be suited for younger audiences. As pairings go, it'll be USxFem!Russia, there will be some hinted pairings in the background. Also another note, I'll try to be as historically accurate as possible, but this first chapter is meant to be set in the early 1700s. So I felt it easier to use modern English, plus it'll be more enjoyable if we're both not confusing ourselves with Georgian English. Enjoy! **

Chapter 1:

In the early eighteenth century much of the world was changing, but untouched by this change was young Alfred. America now had the appearance of a twelve-year-old and with his two sapphire orbs for eyes there was endless excitement reflecting in each. He may have had a childly appearance and a juvenile personality, but the boy had made his decision to stay by Arthur lifetimes ago. Arthur was inexperienced to say the least, he was stuck between Europe and America, naturally Europe took priority most of the time and he bid farewell often to the young American. A gap between the two slowly began to form, it would continue if not for England's newest scheme. Rather than leave America by himself and create tension, what better than to bring America along with him. There were endless pros and cons to the idea, Arthur knew that bringing the boy could only provide him bad influences.

With much reluctances Arthur finally gave in to himself. "Alfred?" He chimed as he made way through the Virginian manor. His call brought out the colonial who at the time had yet to see Arthur in close to a year. Rather than hold a grudge, he at least wanted to welcome his older brother.

"What is it, England?" The American responded, he was curious. Whenever England returned to his home, he'd always resort to falling asleep without a greeting. "Welcome back." He added shyly as if he were a child pretending not to miss his father.

"While I was away, I thought instead of leaving by myself, I could take you along as well. If you'd like to that is." Arthur was near pleased with the American's expression. It turned from confusion to have fire-crackers in his eyes. He chuckled marvelling at his colony's expression.

"I'd love to, Iggy!" Alfred said happily, the success of his idea was enough for him to shrug off the nickname this once.

"Alrighty then, we'll be leaving… Daybreak I suppose."

The American's only reaction was to cling to Arthur, this all was so much for him. Alfred had always dreamed of going to another country, let alone another continent. The colony was born off of explorers, it couldn't be helped that he took after them.

When the day came, the ship set off without haste, Arthur would've preferred to stay in America for longer, but it would've only made Alfred impatient. The ship ride was beyond pleasant, the waves seemed to all be steady and storms were nonexistent. Arthur questioned if it were Alfred who casted a good omen, but he just chuckled to the idea.

"Alfred! We're here!" He called out as English shores were on the horizon. Groggily his colony followed, the voyage was new for him. He was used to staying and running around on land. However, the sight he saw was enough to restore him. "Beautiful isn't it?"

Alfred nodded "Your land is so cool!". England went from a speck in the distance to a gigantic landmass. The ship neared the docks, beside them was the beautiful city. It wasn't much of a surprise in truth since they already passed Southampton and were entering London now.

Alfred gawked at each sight that passed, he looked wide-eyed at every person and building he passed. Arthur was pleased and stared dreamily at his colony's amazement. "Welcome to my home, Alfred." Alfred's head turned toward Arthur, he smiled happily.

Arthur then guided the American through the streets, introducing him to the vendors and entrepreneurs that had passed by. "I tell you Alfred, you'll love the palace. I think the King will also be happy to meet you." He said showing Alfred his English hospitality. Arthur knew that this outing wouldn't cover enough for absence in Alfred's life. "While we're here, I'll show you gourmet English cuisine." He said proudly, maybe on a home field advantage he could one up the Frenchman's cooking. In Alfred's mind however, he was just going to humor the Brit.

Arthur once in bliss, snapped unexpectedly. "I forgot… Bloody hell! I forgot about the bloody meeting!" He grabbed Alfred by the hand and rushed toward his "meeting". At the time, Europe easily got into conflicts and messes, as such the countries thought it best to discuss it amongst themselves. With their leader's permission, they'd venture to a specific capital. Luckily for the two of them, it would be London this year.

Arthur would've preferred not to have dragged America to the meeting and risk exposing him to bad influences. To be honest, any one of them could've been considered as such by Arthur. It seemed like the only person he could truly get along with would be America, anyone else and he'd just act annoyed over.

The made way through the streets, Alfred's eyes were back to his brother, he had heard no talk of a meeting. "Arthur, where are we going?"

He was given the no reply, Arthur's thoughts were of what he'd have to endure when arriving. Confronting France was always a problem, especially when the two were at or close to war. The Frenchman would continue his flirting and teasing only it'd be more unbearable on a day like today. Plus having America around would only keep him more worried, for all he knew he could just left him beside the good-for-nothing Spaniard or the egotistical Prussian, even worse he left around the unsociable Russian. All of them would ruin America in an instant.

In England's mind, America was like expensive china, that could easily be cracked or stained by the other countries. If that were even to happen, he wouldn't hesitate to resort to his pirate ways and keelhaul the criminal.

Keeping to himself like that allowed Alfred to slip through his arm and be sucked back into a crowd of Englishmen. At first escaping his grasp was the first step, the next wasn't planned for. Arthur had vanished, even the eyebrows couldn't be distinguished.

The poor child only continued in the direction that Arthur was going. Without his guardian all the wonders he observed vanished and it was just him in a foreign land filled with strangers. Alfred couldn't help but feel scared, this was his first time being truly outside his land. His gaze kept shifting from side to side still hoping that the Englishman had realized he left him behind.

Alfred sniffled as it went from evening to dusk, the figures around him only seemed to get more shady. "Arthur?" He murmured to himself, praying that in some way his older brother could've heard his plea, but it was to no avail.

Alfred began to burst into tears, he feared the worst. That Arthur wouldn't find him and that he'd be left behind again. He tried once more to continue but with his head down, he walked into another person. The boy fell on his rear, suddenly hitting into a person sent him back into reality. He paused as the other figure walked towards him.

"Привет?" The person said, his attention went toward the stranger. The person stood close to two meters in height, they were wearing heavy, winter clothing consisting of a light pink overcoat, boots, and mittens. He could tell that the person was female, she gave a light smile. "Извините."

He looked blankly at her, he didn't understand either words. That didn't sound anything like English.

Using his hand, America had brushed away the tears. "Are you not from here either?" He asked, maybe he wasn't alone. It was actually reassuring that he wasn't alone.

The woman then paused for a moment. She then shook her head. "N-no, I'm from Russia." She said slowly, her English wasn't the best, but it was enough for Alfred to at least understand, however he heard England rarely talk of any other countries besides himself and his enemies.

"Where is that?" He asked curiously slowly forgetting about his predicament and focusing on his new friend, who at the time was processing Alfred's question.

"It is east of here, and very far away." She said slowly. "You don't act like you're from here either." She said piecing together a sentence. Alfred perked glad that she noticed that fact, in some part of his mind he preferred being recognized as himself than of English.

"I'm America-n." He remember what England told him, that it wasn't smart to reveal his identity as a country to a human, even if trusted or not. "I'm from the colonies."

The Russian kept her smile "That is nice." She responded. "Is pretty there? Many of friends visited there, and said nice things." She said with the best of her ability.

"Yeh, winter may be bad sometimes, but I love it there." He chirped happily, saying all of that started to make him feel homesick.

"That is good. Russia can get very cold at times, but it is my home. I feel connected to the people." Alfred could relate, being the personification he had a connection with his land and people. The Russian however realized the abundance of people around. "Where is your parent?"

Alfred paused, reminded of Arthur's disappearance. "I got lost from my big brother." He confessed. "All I saw was him walking in this direction, but I didn't find him." He continued with a sigh, again brought back to reality.

She nodded "Maybe I help you search for him later, да? Right now I have to go to appointment. You can stay with me till you find him." She suggested happily. Alfred who possessed by joy clung to her side with a hug. The Russian giggled finding him to be adorable.

"Thanks, miss. I don't know what I would've done." His phobia of strangers would've made finding the police difficult. He then broke off the hug and held her hand like an adult escorting a child. "I'm Alfred" He finally introduced himself.

The women then looked toward him then gave a grin "I'm Anya." She responded back, amusing the child.

Since they begun the walk, it was relatively quiet. "Anya, do you have any siblings?" He asked breaking the ice. What happened next was a mixture of emotions coming from the Russian, it was as if a cold breeze went right through her.

"да, I have big brother and little brother. Big brother is kind and caring, but is very… emotional. Little brother is… affectionate." She said with a shudder, reminded of his antics over the years as well as remembering the constant chanting of that detestable phrase.

Alfred tilted his head "It sounds like you're close to each other, big brother is always away and I don't see my other brother very often." He admitted.

He was right Anya thought, she'd hate to be alone. At least when her little brother was around, she couldn't feel lonely, after all her attention was toward escaping but that's besides the point.

"What is your appointment anyway?" He asked curiously running ahead so that he could continue to face Anya.

"I have meet comrades, and discuss business in continent. It very complicated, you won't understand if I told you." She said giving him a smile and wink, which only confused the boy.

"My big brother said he was going to a meeting also." Alfred added, forgetting the secrecy that Arthur was trying for. The meeting itself was important, even people who knew of the countries human identity shouldn't even be told, it is a very risky operation to gather important figures from many enemy states in Europe.

Anya blinked, _Maybe his brother could also be country. No, that is unlikely. I'm so silly sometimes. What are the odds of running into another personification on the street? _She chuckled to herself and continued marching toward the gathering. "He's probably not there." She said realistically, thinking it best not to raise Alfred's hopes.

Alfred frowned "Well at least I can stay with you a bit longer." He chirped happily. "Arthur doesn't let me have very many friends, so I'm happy to be around ya longer." The American flashed a big grin, the Russian giggled.

Anya was touched that though they'd only just met that they could already be friends. Most people would always be put off by her gloomy aura around her, but the boy was oblivious to the aura. "We're friends?" She asked making sure that she understood his English correctly.

"Of course!" Alfred said immediately. Arthur advised strongly against making friends, humans wouldn't live long and countries would only stab each other in the back is what England instructed him. Alfred was always reluctant toward his elder's rulings, but had to accept it, but Anya was different. Anya made him feel different, he felt giddy in her presence. It reminded him of what had happened when he was close with a local girl, Arthur forbid from ever meeting her again. He kneeled down and told Alfred a phrase that continued to haunt him. _A personification should not make friends or trust anyone, and most of all should never love. _Alfred could only presume that him being around the lass was what sparked Arthur's warning. England may have declared it taboo, but Alfred couldn't help to defy his ruling. Even so, he wasn't sure how he truly felt about the woman.

Anya offered her hand "Stay close, I'd prefer if we not apart." Alfred learned his lesson the first time and complied without hesitation.

The building they entered was well-kept, the interior had a beautiful decor of foreign or home-grown flowers by expensive pieces of renowned artists. It was extravagant to say the least, whoever Anya may have been it was clear that her position was significant. She continued down the hallway and reached a doorway, beyond it was chatting and laughter as well as shouting and arguments. Stopping before entering, she peered into the conference and gestured to Alfred to stand back. The others were all wrapped up in their own conversations to even notice her. Besides one figure that is, a blonde man with emerald eyes stepped forward.

"Where the bloody hell have you been, Russia?!" His aggressive tone ruined Anya's good mood. "Anyways, it doesn't matter, I have some business I need to take care of." He clutched his jacket and pushed the door open further.

On the other side Alfred waited impatiently for Anya to return, instead he saw Anya, but with the person he expected least to appear. Arthur. Alfred perked at the sight of his older brother who was equally as amazed to see him. Anya on the other hand was confused.

"Alfred! Where have you been?!" He seethed reacting on his anger, he was worried for his brother and seeing him here only made him default to agitation. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to rationalize and calm down.

"I'm sorry, Iggy. I got lost in the crowd and couldn't find you." He cried, this did nothing in calming the Englishman. Also, it made Russia even more confused, she wondered how they knew each other. "Miss Anya helped me get here."

Before Arthur could blow, Anya intervened for a moment. "How you know England?" She whispered searching for an answer.

"He's my big brother."

Anya paled not expecting an outcome. "S-So you're _Amerika_?" She asked, still surprised by the revelation earlier.

He gave a nod, which only surprised the Russian further. She had been chatting and looking after another personification and didn't realize, and that the older brother he kept referencing was England.

England then finally exploded. "I was worried about you, git! I told you to stay close to me when we arrived." He sighed still grumpy, his attention then turned to the Russian. "And you." He paused. "You better not have harmed or brainwashed my colony in any way!" He seethed, the livid Englishman growled. "America let us get going, I've had enough of the conference for today." He took the boy by the wrist and carried him further out.

Alfred resisted and tried to turn his body back to Anya. "HEY!" He said catching her attention once again. "Can you tell me your real name?!" He said as he Arthur pulled the child further back.

Rather than aggres, she simply answered. With closed eyes and a light smile. "I'm Anya Braginski, the Tsardom of Russia." She introduced as Alfred was taken from the building forcefully.

The rest of the night was calm, England had eventually simmered after returning to his home with his younger brother. They'd both apologize later, claiming that they were at fault. England left for his room while Alfred left for his.

Making himself at home, Alfred lay on the cot, he had no intention of falling asleep just yet instead his thoughts were turned toward Anya Braginski, his new friend. He chuckled to himself as he recalled the day in his mind. From arriving in London to losing Arthur then finding Anya, it was a long day and Alfred thought it best to treasure it, because that day was the first day that the two had met and it won't certainly be the last that is for sure. After all he would confront her many times whether as enemy, ally, friend, or foe, but never as lovers… _Right?_

Elsewhere, in a lodging nearby, the Russian returned to her room. Exhausted just as much as everyone else, she fell into her bed. Even though she missed the meeting, being around Alfred was refreshing, but tiring nonetheless. She was still unsure how she even managed to keep up with the youngster. She had to admit she envied the boy, he seemed so filled with potential, he'd easily outgrow the Englishman eventually, and when that day would come she'd prefer to stand by his side as an equal. She chuckled to herself musing over Alfred, though the world may not recognize it just yet, Anya knew full well that she'd need to work hard to keep up with Alfred in the future. _What would the future provide for them? When he grows up, what's going to become of him and I? Maybe, we'll be allies. Or possibly…_ she thought as Anya drifted into slumber.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story, it would mean a lot if you'd review and follow, plus I'd feel more inclined to update more frequent. The story is planned to have around fifteen chapters (hopefully), plus some OVAs if you guys like it. Anyways, leave any questions, comments, suggestions that you'd like for me to answer or respond to. Again, thanks for reading! **


End file.
